


Quarantine boredom

by Headcanonsandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: To alleviate boredom during the lockdown, Ron and Harry listen to a repeat of a old Quidditch match on the WWW. Even if they haven't seen each other in weeks, these two best mates always find a way of keeping the other company.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Quarantine boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hillnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/gifts).



Ron stretched out in the bath, wiggling his toes in the soapy water. He was immensely thankful that the bath had been magically enlarged to fit even his enormous frame. It reminded him a little of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts, except that one always had a queue of people waiting outside.

The wireless was set up on top of the large cabinet nearby, as was his mobile phone.

‘You all set up, mate?’

‘Yeah.’

Ron could hear the sound of water through the phone. Harry had presumably made himself a bath as well.

‘Which cup final is it that they’re repeating, again?’

‘2004. Cannons against Wasps.’

‘That was a tough one, wasn’t it?’

‘A real nail-biter.’

‘Not as exciting as listening to it live, though.’

‘Needs must, mate.’

‘True.’

Ron grinned, as he absentmindedly wiggled his feet in the soap suds.

‘Er… Ron?’

‘Yeah?’

‘You don’t think it’s weird that we’re listening to this whilst in the bath?’

‘Is what Ginny said getting to you?’

‘Little bit.’ Harry admitted. ‘But we’re not in the same bath, are we?’

‘Thankfully not. I prefer my bathing partners’ bushy haired and⸺’

‘Please don’t finish that sentence.’

Ron snickered.

‘Is Ginny still going stir crazy?’

‘As much as you’d expect,’ Harry said, sighing a little. ‘She hates being stuck inside all the time, even if it _is_ with me.’

‘Nevermind, mate. At least you haven’t got to deal with Crookshanks; he’s going round the bend because he can’t see the kids.’

‘Doesn’t he moult when he worries?’

‘Yep. I’ve never used _Scourgify_ more than during the past couple months.’

Harry tutted sympathetically.

‘Don’t worry about the bath thing, mate,’ Ron continued. ‘Besides, it’s not like you and me _didn’t_ share a dorm for six years.’

‘That is true. Pretty sure I saw you naked years before Hermione ever did.’

Ron snickered.

‘Yeah, that sounds about right. Although Hermione is more appreciative about it than you were.’

‘Why do I get the sense that enlarged bath of yours wasn’t created with just _you_ in mind?’

‘That would be telling.’

Harry groaned again.

The wireless stuttered into life, as the announcer began to read the pre-match information. Ron could vividly remember the first time they’d listened to the match; Harry had come over, and they’d listened together in the sitting room. It really had been a close-run match.

‘Harry, you all set for a good game?’

‘You know it.’

There was a pause.

‘Ron?’

‘Yeah, mate?’

‘Thanks.’

Ron smiled to himself. He knew Harry wasn’t very good at expressing his emotions, but all of what he needed to say was contained within that single word.

‘No worries, Harry.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little ficlet, everyone! Hope you liked it!


End file.
